


Surprise dinner

by Serenade_Bleue



Series: undertale one shot [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Date and dinner, Fluff, French Food, Happy Birthday, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Suggestive, a lot of food, date, food description, french words, rottencrop - Freeform, skerbb, sugarstraw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_Bleue/pseuds/Serenade_Bleue
Summary: Everything smelt so good. Axe didn't even tried to stop drool to run along his jaw. It was like his psyche was putting a pastel filter in front of his eyelights making the suroundings look shiny, sparkling with a golden aura. Crop smiled with the satisfaction of a well done work. The look on Axe's face was enough to prove that the food he cooked looked really tasty. But that was only the first part. Food can look good, but the most important part was when it tasted good.
Relationships: Rottencrop, Sugarstraw
Series: undertale one shot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Surprise dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/gifts).



> Happy birthday Skerb :3  
> Thank you for making wonderful stories!  
> There are a lot of french food in this fic, but i hope that the description was good enough!
> 
> Thanks to my sis Krango_rouge for helping me with the correction!

Everything smelt so good.

Axe didn't even tried to stop the drool from running along his jaw. It was like his psyche was putting a pastel filter in front of his eyelights, making the surroundings look shiny, sparkly and glittering with a golden aura.

Crop smiled with the satisfaction of a well done work. The look on Axe's face was enough to prove that the food he cooked looked really tasty. But that was only the first part. Food can look good, but the most important part was when it tasted good.

Crop always put a lot of efforts in his cooking. Since the moment he had stood on his boney feet, he started to follow his father and watch him cook. The old skeleton taught him everything he knew about plants, meats and roots.

He had been a wonderful teacher and Crop kept wonderful memories of his old man, showing his two sons how to bake bread or take care of a field. As a royal scientist, he was charged to make sure that the royal fields stay fruitful.

Their Underground really focused on producing food for all the monsters. Being deprived of sunlight didn't made the task easy. But thanks to the Core, magic could be used as a source of light. Food had never been a problem in their world. That's why Crop had been deeply shocked the first time he had met Axe and Sugar. Their world was so fucked up that Crop didn't believed them at first. Used to his own world where it had been possible to create fields, he couldn't believe that a whole world somewhere else had starved to death. That was sick.

But the effects were visible on Axe and Sugar's bones. Deformed, malnourished, fragile. Axe's hole in his skull was so painful to look at.

Crop had been a little cautious at first around them. They were so skittish and feral. But his brother, nicknamed Straw, immediately tried to help them. None of them really knew how the two gaunt skeletons arrived in this softer world. But they didn't looked eager to go back. Straw and Crop's world had just shattered the barrier when the other two came. Now, they could all live peacefully on the surface.

Now that they were all aboveground, he could try all the recipes he wanted. There were so many scents and flavours he didn't even know. Sometimes he wished he had his brother's determination to discover, taste and cook all the world's flavours.

Even if the begining was difficult, they accepted Axe and Sugar in their home. And after months of cohabitation under the same roof, strong bonds formed bewteen all of them.

Crop never expected to fall in love with an alternate version of himself. But life has the trick to make wonderful things happen. Working with Axe in the fields, showing him how to take care of a garden, how to heal injured animals, teaching him flowers, fruits and vegetables' names, which ones were edible and wich ones were toxic. Axe was very attentive and his red eyelight sparkled everytime he learned something new.

Sugar was also a pure bean when it came to take care of animals. Straw often made jokes about how he was an animal's whisperer. Even with a slouched back and a crooked smile, he was so pretty when he blushed with a pretty pinkish hue. His long fingers were so precise when he mended clothes and so gentle when he petted the Annoying goose. Axe was rougher in his gesture, but everytime his hand touched Crop's hand, he moved carefully as if he was afraid of breaking him.

Crop wasn't fragile, but it was charming to see someone being cautious. Axe was really a touch-starved monster, always trying to get Crop's affection. And it worked. As a oblivious dork, Crop didn't thought about love when Axe offered him flowers or shiny rocks. But one day, he saw Straw and Sugar in the barn. He was about to call them when they started kissing each other. He stayed speechless as his brother gently guided Sugar so he could sit on his lap. 

When Straw started to hold Sugar against him, nibbling his neck and running his hands along the other's spine, Crop snapped out of is transe, teleporting away to not pry at them like a creep. That's only when he laid on his bed it striked him. The way the two tall skeletons were always holding hands, smiling at each other, and everytime one of them needed to go in town, the other accompanied him. Everything made sense now, and Crop understood now what his brother meant when he said he "loved" Sugar a few weeks ago.

Crop spent the rest of the night cursing his ignorant brain. It explained too why Axe offered him so many things. He was courting him and his stupid butt was too tight to see bright signals with flags, spotlights and everything.

Straw had bursted into laughter the day after. He thought his big brother had understood, but he was so oblivious sometimes.

Crop needed to process everything, and now that he was aware, everything Axe was doing for him made him blush bright green. He wasn't sure about what he was supposed to do. He loved Axe a lot. He loved how sweet he was, his sense of humor, his strenght toward adversity. He loved to take care of him, how he was delighted to eat everything Crop and Straw cooked.

He was really cute and now that Crop's brain started to understand that whole feelings mess, his body was already five steps further, yelling that it was time to put the leek in the butter.

Everything seemed so sudden. Now, he frequently woke up after weird dreams and could still feel the burning gaze of that red eyelight on his bones.

Ok, alright, he got the message. He liked Axe more than in a friendly way and his body was horny. Cool. No need to panick. He could deal with it like a badass adult.

But all his flirt attempts just ended awkwardly, making Sugar and Straw laugh. It was probably the best romantic parody they ever seen. Because even if Axe still offered presents to Crop, he was now the oblivious one to the other's flirty behavior.

And after days of awkward conversations, hand brushing and tiny marks of affection, Straw finally decided to help his poor big brother. If Crop was determined to do everything but say the simple sentence "I love you", well the best he could do was to give him an extra boost. So he suggested a nice homemade dinner, the best way to throw powerful intent in the food, strong enough to destroy the target's palate with the simple power of love and red pepper!

That's how Undyne asked Alphys on a date! And Straw was perfectly confident with his brother's capacity to put intent in his food. Since their father's death, Crop had been reluctant to cook elaborate dishes. It was hard for him to go in the kitchen without hearing his father wistlelings while he chopped vegetables, or without smelling the spicy flavour of curry rice.

He had started to feel better when the barrier shattered. A new world, with new recipes and new scents. Now he could move on. And now that Axe and Sugar live with him and his brother and are eager to improve their cooking skills, he felt motivated again to cook for fun. Being able to see all the people he loved enjoy a quiche he just baked made his soul squeeze really hard.

So, here he was, smiling proudly as he contemplated Axe's face. 

Axe who looked like he was dying just by looking at the food. Straw and Sugar had asked him to come with them in town to buy some new barn tools. But it was only an excuse to keep him away from the house while Crop was cooking his surprise dinner. He had already bought everything he needed. He just wanted to make a good present for Axe, with enough intent in the dishes to confess his feelings. As long as he stayed focused on his task, he didn't even had to think, his hands moving on their own, doing gestures he already done one million times before.

And now that Axe was back, he really started to overthink while his blush spread over his whole face. Maybe he was exagerating. Maybe he souldn't have cooked dishes so complicated. Maybe everything was a big misunderstanding.

But when he saw the other blush like it was the best thing someone could ever give him, he relaxed. 

Axe, on his side, didn't expected any of this. He offered presents to Crop to show him how he loved him, but he thought nobody would love back someone as broken as him. Crop had been acting strange lately, more receptive to his presents and he didn't know how to deal with it. One part of him wanted to take Crop in his arms and tell him how much he was important to him, but another part of him was scared of disgusting him. 

He accompanied Sugar and his mate in town and it was really cute to see them together. When they took him back home, they told him they were eating outside tonight, and when he crossed the frontdoor, he understood why.

He never saw so many food for one dinner. It looked to tasty and perfect. And next to the table was Crop, blushing, fidgeting with the edge of his blue apron. If Crop was sending him some signals before, well now it was pretty obvious. Crop had cook for him all the afternoon, just for him. The little brothers were gone. Now they were alone in this house with a nice dinner, wine and candles.

"Heh," Smiled Crop as he wiped his hands on his apron. "Welcome back? The dessert is almost ready. I hope you are hungry because, huh, i cooked a lot of things..."

Axe looked at him right into his eyelights. Crop was so damn cute when he was shy.

"Or...maybe it's too much?" Crop said as he took off his apron to suspend it behind the door. "Sorry i really wanted to surprise you, and i thought it was more romantic to do it myself instead of going to the restaurant..."

Crop didn't have time to finish his sentence that Axe rushed to take him in his arms, squezzing him firmly against him.

"I love you." Whispered Axe, buried in the other's neck.

He kept repeating that sentence, again and again, trying to hold the other as close as he could to his soul. Crop stayed speechless. Axe's words were so soft he thought he didn't heard well, but as the other repeated it like a mantra, he relaxed. He hugged back, rubbing Axe's back gently. It was weird to hear those words, but not in a unpleasant kind. He wanted to stay in that embrace forever. But the food would get cold. He wanted to eat with Axe, to see his face light as he bit into the meat. He wanted to make the other feel all the intent he put into the food.

"Come on," He smiled, guiding Axe toward his chair. "Let's eat!"

Axe let Crop pull his chair for him. A romantic gesture, and waited until he showed him where he sould start.

As an appetizer, Crop chosed some good delicatessen, coppa and lonzu, smoked and refined with chestnut wood. The two meat looked similar, but as Axe put them on his summoned tongue, he could feel how the first was more peppery than the second. Coppa with a stronger taste, where he could taste the smoke and the pepper within the meat, while Lonzu was sweeter, melting in his mouth with a strong taste of salt.

Crop gave him a glass of sparkling muscat, sugary and sweet, mixing perfectly with the meat.

It was delicious, a nice way to tease the hungryness. Axe knew he needed to drink slowly. He didn't want to roll under the table too soon.

"Heh~" Giggled Crop as he let the sweet bubbles pinch his ecto-tongue. "Glad you like it! Asgore gave me some bottles last month. 'said i should drink it with someone i really love."

Both of them blushed deeply. Only one glass and they were already in the confession zone. Crop chuckled as he brought the next plate.

"I guess the tradition want us to start with a soup! I'm not sure why, but, heh, it's not a "souper" deal!"

Axe laughed. That was terrible, the only thing betraying Crop's nervousness. But it was alright. Both of them were nervous.

"Soupe cressonière!" Said proudly Crop with a weird accent. "With only the freshest vegetables! "

Axe never ate something like that. He expected Crop to describe the ingredients he used so the other would have a vague idea of the flavour. But the green skeleton only winked as he lifted his cup to his mouth. Apparently, Axe would be a blind tester. In his world, he wouldn't even dared touch a food he didn't know, but here, he believed Crop. If the other drank it without problems, it meant it was safe.

The soup looked creamy and a nice smell came to Axe's nasal apperture. It was more a cup than a bowl because they needed to keep some room in their stomach for the rest.

Axe let some of the soup roll on his tongue. He closed his eyes as he felt the taste fill his mouth. At first, he only felt the taste of the cream, potatoes and salad. It wasn't the type of salad with big leaves. Smaller, with a stronger taste like roquet salad, they tasted wonderfully with the potatoes.

But as he kept drinking, he felt something else, more subtile, but still present.

"Onions." He said as the taste lingered.

"You're right." Smiled Crop. "But it's not all."

Axe frowned. Determined to discover all the ingredients, he took his time, savouring each gulp. And then it hit him. A flavour so quiet and subtle he didn't paid attention. He could feel it when he touched the soup with the tip of his tongue, then the taste would give way to the main flavour, only to come back when the liquid disapeared in the back of his throat. In fact, there were two more ingredients, two kind of leaves.

"Thyme..." He smiled. "And bay leaf!"

Crop's face lighted.

"I can feel it you know!" Added Axe as his blush deepened. "You...you loves thyme. You was really happy to use it in your recipe."

The other also blushed with a darker shade of green.

"Ah...Was my intent that obvious?" Crop asked as he got up to take the now empty cups. "My father loved recipes with thyme in it. So...everythime i smell it it makes me remember things. The smell used to make me sad. I'm still a little sad now, but the pain slowly fades away."

Axe wished he had something to say. Being used to lose people in his world, he wasn't the best to comfort people. He only took Crop's hand and rubbed his fingers with his thumb.

"Heh, don't worry about it." Said Crop, squeezing back. "Everything in this kitchen reminds me of him. I'm sorry, i didn't want to kill the mood..."

Crop tried to take his hand back, but Axe kept holding it.

"Don't say that." He whispered. "I'm happy when you're happy, but i'm also happy when i know what's making you sad."

Crop lifted his eyelight, realising that, indeed, they were communicating. It was a weird feeling. He wasn't used to talk about it. Only with his brother, and with Toriel and Asgore because they were very good friends with his father. Now, he was talking with Axe, about personnal stuff, like mates would do.

He smiled softly. He whispered a "Thank you", squeezed his hand one last time and went to take the next dishe. One day, they would talk about painful things. Hell, he bet that Axe went through even worse shit. One day, but now wasn't the time. He felt better after venting a little, but he really wanted to enjoy his dinner with Axe.

"I hope you're still hungry!" He winked. "Because here comes the main course!"

Axe's eye widened when the other gave him his plate. It looked so tasty, the meat still releasing steam.

"Ris de veau with jus de truffe and gratin de topinambours!" Laughed Crop, again with this weird accent.

At this point, Axe knew that the laughing skeleton was teasing him.

"Calf sweetbread with truffle juice and topinambours gratin." He precised.

"Topi-what?!" Frowned Axe.

"It's cooked like potatoes, but it's not like potatoes." Shrugged Crop.

Axe still didn't know what the fuck it was, but the whole point was to eat it. He cut into the meat taking it with a bit of gratin. 

The whole scent filled his mouth and nose. The meat just melted on his tongue, so tender and tasty. Crop was right about the gratin. It looked like potatoes, tasted almost like potatoes, but it wasn't potatoes. The flavour was stronger, kinda indescribable. But he could feel the other ingredients. Salt and peper of course, olive oil, thyme again, parmesan, and something else. Again he had to concentrate on the taste, savouring it. And then he was able to point it. 

"Lemon?" He asked.

Crop nodded with a big smile. Axe's grin widened and really started to dig in his plate. He tried to not be too messy, but it tasted so good! He enjoyed each bite, until his plate was perfectly clean. The other skeleton seemed very pleased with his enthusiasm. 

Axe thought that he would feel full after the main course, but Crop's cooking was so delicious he could eat it all night.

"Trout tartar with lemon dew accompanied with mashed carrots." Announced the chief as he came with the next plate.

Axe drooled when he saw the fish and smelt the lemon scent. As much as he hated the fishbitch in his old universe, he loved fish meat. So when the meat touched his tongue, he couldn't hide a soft moan. He didn't noticed Crop blush, his eyes widening. He was too occupied by his food. He sighed when he felt the meat melt on his tongue, moaned again when the lemon tickled his palate. The carrots had a creamy texture, sweet and a little sugary. The lemon tasted really good with the carrots.

While his friend was flirting with the food, Crop decided to hide his blush with more sparkling muscat. The sound Axe made would stay in his memory for days. Oh stars, his body was surely reacting to that sound. He gulped. He needed to stay focused.

But when his eyes locked up with Axe's, the other started to understand. Both of them just stayed speechless, one with his mouth full, the other hiding behind his glass.

Then, Axe let out an obvious fake moan, making the other burst into laugh.

Everything was fine. Not awkward at all.

Axe smiled. He just like to show he was enjoying the food. But both of them could feel that the mood changed. They wanted to continue their dinner, but they also wanted to leave the kitchen and see what could happen. Hopefully, both finished their plate without any more lewd noises. But Axe kept a mischievous smile on his face.

Crop decided to bring the cheese, some good and strong roquefort, and some fresh bread. They used their knives to toast the cheese on their slice of bread, but when Crop was about to bite into it, Axe just let out the most erotic sound he ever heard. It was so sudden that Crop almost drop his bread. Axe continued to eat his cheese, ignoring the other blush, moaning as he chewed the bread and liked all the cheese on his theeth. When Axe openend his eyes in front of a speechless Crop, he only winked, happy to be able to embarrass the other.

Crop just chuckled. He didn't expect this, but if Axe wanted to play that kind of game, he could do it too. 

He calmly finished his slice of bread and then stood up.

"I hope you're ready for dessert then." He said as he run one of his fingers along Axe's cheek, making the other blush. 

Crop took the pie that was cooling on the counter. A delicious butterscotch-cinnamon pie with a tiny pool of strawberry syrup under it.

"Toriel gave me her recipe." He smiled softly. 

He took a little syrup on his finger and slowly licked it with his tongue. The click Axe throat made when he gulped made the other laugh.

"We can eat it here~" Whispered Crop as he walked toward the bedroom. "Or we could finish our dinner with a nice treat~"

Crop tried to look seductive, but Axe could see how nervous he was. Crop was giving him hints, tried to set up a mood, and it was adorable. Axe gently took him in his arms, kissing him with all his love. Behind all the food he already ate, he was still hungry, hungry for something more feral. As he intertwined his tongue with Crop's, he guided him out of the kitchen.

When he gently laid down Crop on the bed after putting the pie on the nightstand, Axe hugged him firmly against his chest. Crop's voice ringed quietly against his accoustic meatus, only for him. That "I love you" he was sure it was real.


End file.
